Muérdago
by ShokoRoko
Summary: Levi Ackerman abrió la puerta en el momento menos esperado [Drabble] [Desafío de la página Shingeki no Avery]


**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Lenguaje Vulgar**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha y Wit Studio**

 **AN: Este pequeño drabble forma parte del reto navideño de la página "Shingeki no Avery" ¡Espero que lo disfruten aunque no sea mucho!**

* * *

Levi soltó una maldición mientras veía su reloj, cuyas manecillas se seguían moviendo con un sonido que le haría explotar tarde o temprano, alzó su mirada a la casi eterna fila que tenía delante de él antes de llegar a la caja registradora del súper mercado; miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, cosas no muy buenas por cierto

El bullicio de la gente, la ventisca helada del exterior y los villancicos que sonaban en los parlantes le harían querer perder los estribos y golpear a la primera persona que tenía en frente suyo

Porque definitivamente esa no era la manera en la que quería pasar el resto de la Nochebuena

—Todo esto por unas malditas pasas— Se dijo entre si mientras le empezaba a dar un tic nervioso en su ojo, había ido a aquella tienda departamental debido a que Hanji había olvidado un último ingrediente para su receta de pastel de frutas casero, susodicho ingrediente eran aquellos malditos frutos secos, no le hubiera costado trabajo ir a una pequeña tienda de no ser porque ya habían cerrado por motivos de las fiestas decembrinas y pensó que sería más sencillo ir al súper mercado que estaba mucho más cerca de su hogar

Que grave error

De seguro nunca le había cruzado por la cabeza las condenadas compras de última hora que solía haber en tales fechas, hordas de personas que compraban lo que debían haber adquirido con antelación en días anteriores mientras se apresuraban en alcanzar lo último que había disponible

Y entre todas esas personas, estaba Levi

Esperando eternamente por un maldito puñado de pasas

En cuestión de minutos que habían parecido un par de largas horas, finalmente había llegado a la caja y pagado por el producto, ahora ¡Por fin! Podría retirarse tranquilamente de aquel lugar para ir a casa y no salir hasta que pasara el Año Nuevo. Estaba a mitad de camino, era cuestión de un par de minutos para llegar

Juró que iba a matar a Hanji por haberle hecho pasar tan mal ratode aquella forma, le importaba un carajo si era Noche Buena o lo que fuera, no le iba a perdonar el hecho de que estaba afuera congelándose las pelotas por un mandado por el bien de ese condenado postre ¿Acaso Hanji olvidaba que a casi nadie le gustan ese seco pastel de frutas? Con razón era una rara a sus ojos; Levi estaba tan concentrado en la maraña de insultos que iba a soltarle a la castaña con gafas que se había percatado de que había empezado a nevar, solo bastó que las pequeñas copas de nieve cayeran en su rostro para percatarse de que el ambiente se enfriaría muy pronto

Además de que estaba anocheciendo

Ambos factores solo le hicieron acelerar el paso hacia su residencia, donde obviamente se encontraba su peculiar amiga

Sin saber que le esperaría una gran sorpresa

—Hanji ¿Realmente no crees que es demasiado el licor que compraste?

—¡Tonterías, Eren! ¡Todo esto bastará tanto para esta noche como para el día 31!

Eren solo suspiraba, sabía que Hanji y el alcohol no eran una muy buena combinación, tal mezcla de elementos explosivos conllevaba a un horrendo desastre, uno del cual no le gustaría responsabilizarse, sabiendo las consecuencias que conllevaba soportar a Hanji en un estado de ebriedad

—A propósito—Dijo Eren para cambiar el tema—¿Sabes si Levi vendrá?

—Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, no debe haber tardado mucho, solo le encargue unas p-

Las palabras de la castaña fueron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar el gélido ambiente y mostrando a un Levi con nariz roja y un rostro totalmente irritado

—¡Levi! Cielos ¿Como pudiste salir así afuera?—Eren exclamó al ir hacia él con cierta preocupación—Sabes que los días son fríos y ese suéter no te cubrirá del todo

Levi solo gruñía un poco mientras iba a cerrar la puerta de la casa—Pensé que no tardaría, pero cierto inconveniente hizo que me retrasa-

Un pequeño gritito de Hanji se hizo sonoro, cosa que provocó una reacción confusa de Eren y Levi hacia ella

—Maldita cuatro ojos ¿Ahora que diablos te sucede?—Levi soltaba, solo para ver el rostro rojo de aquella mujer mientras señalaba al objeto que colgaba sobre ambos

Un muérdago

—¿Pusiste un muérdago a la entrada de la casa? ¿Es en serio, mujer?—El pelinegro bufaba al ver la pequeña rama que colgaba sobre su cabeza y la de Eren

—Vamos, sabes que lo hago todos los años—Alegó la muchacha castaña—Además, sabes lo que hay que hacer cuando estás sobre un muérdago ¿No?

Ambos se miraban con cierta incomodidad, era normal darse cariño y besarse ya que ambos eran pareja, pero hacerlo en ese momento solo hacía que ambos sintieran sus intestinos revolverse dentro de sus cuerpos, especialmente Levi

—No será tan malo, Levi—Eren le aliviaba con una sonrisa nerviosa—Es solo un pequeño beso

Levi lo pensaba, pero solo suspiró con resignación, no podía ser tan malo después de todo, era un beso nada más

—Cierto, es solo un beso— Respondió con algo de vergüenza, no sería tan malo, solo tenía que ignorar la presencia de Hanji ylisto ¡No era tan complicado a fin de cuentas! Solo un pequeño beso y ya, fin

Con solo un suspiro se puso de puntas, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, sintiendo los tersos labios de su pareja, como el contacto aliviaba todo ese estrés que tenía acumulado y como se sentía bien al estar unido a Eren a través de sus labios

El aroma de Eren invadía sus fosas nasales y la suavidad de su ser le calmaba poco a poco, relajándole y dejándole un temple mucho más sereno. Todo lo que necesitaba era algo relajante y cálido, como un beso y si era de su novio, Eren, era muchísimo mejor

El estrés y el malhumor que tenía antes de entrar se había esfumado, sintiéndose completamente en las nubes. Al terminar, se separó de Eren y se sumergió en su regazo ocultando su rostro totalmente rojizo

Quizás Hanji no había hecho mal al poner ese muérdago tras la puerta

* * *

 **AN: Uh si, está medio feo, pero no se me ocurrió mucho ;; el próximo año será mejor**

 **Felices fiestas les desea ShokoRoko y que tengan un feliz 2018!**


End file.
